Return of The Clans
by joseph33759
Summary: The sequel to Kitsune Guardian mainly about Flare sorry Naruto/FEMALEKyuubi OC/Harem COMPLETE
1. Sometimes The Dead Can be Annoying

Hello this is the first chapter of Return of The Clans

* * *

Title: Return of the Clans

Rating: M

Pairings: Naruto/Kyuubi, Flare/Harem

Summery: second story in the Kitsune Guardian series, this story is primarily about Flare-kun but Naruto will not be forgotten

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Flare, Linith, Ellimere, this storyline, and a few hundred jutsu I made

* * *

Legend:

(A/N small author's note)

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

**"biju & Higher level summon"**

_**'biju & higher level summon'**_

Jutsu

_Song lyrics_

**Fights**

'quote'

"_**Biju Influenced speech**_"

_"Thought speech"_

_**"Biju talking to host from inside seal"

* * *

**_

Return of The Clans

Sometimes The Dead Can be Annoying

IT had been about a month since the atempted invation and team biju were perparing to leave the village under the hokage's orders and the villagers didn't seem to understand that, and one of them signed her death warrent. Flare was pissed, "LEAVE US THE FUCK ALONE!!" he yelled at the villagers oddly with Naruto's... uncommon relationship, with Kyuubi allowed Kyuubi to defend her mate from what the beyond stupid villager attempted to do.

_Flash Back:_

_Naruto was eating his ramen and minding his own when this drunk bitch, no other word to discribe her without suffering a migrain from Kyuubi, tried to put Naruto in his 'place' unfortunatly Flare was with the Hokage getting the marriage documents for him(Flare) and Ellimere. "Hello Demon brat" said the drunk while his Anyme(?) tried to get her out of the stand, "Miss you're-" she started and the bitch glared at her, "Shut up demon whor-" the drunk never got to finish her statement seeing at Kyuubi started to form outside Naruto's seal, weakened seal obviously but still, "Never insult Naru-kun's friends bitch" said Kyuubi and the drunk wet herself, much to the discust of Kyuubi and Anyme. "Discusting it makes me wonder why Naru-kun wants to keep this village, and I use the term lightly, intacted" said Kyuubi before killing the drunk and being pulled back into the seal._

End Flash Back

Flare walked with Ellimere, '_One more rock, insult piece of trash thrown at Elli-hime and I'm going to go ballistic_' thought Flare as he had a constant chakra flow going to keep up the guardian wind jutsu. "Flare-kun" said Ellimer and Flare glanced at her, "Hai?" asked Flare and she pushed him against a wall kissing him furiously, "El-Elli-h-hime stop for a sec" said Flare trying to catch his breath as Ellimere started to act like a bitch(none cus word version aka female dog) in heat. "Elli-hime we have a mission and what did we agree on?" asked Flare and Ellimere looked down and mummbled something, "What was that?" Flare asked not hearing her, "We don't have sex if we are going on a mission the next day..." said Ellimere and Flare nodded, "Yeah" he replied as they continued their walk to the hokage's office to gather the paperwork for Sandiame because he said he wanted to stay as caught up as he could even if he was going to die soon without rest.

Flare noticed a letter addressed to him and he grabbed it resolving to read it later as he handed the rest to Sandiame who saw him grab the letter and nodded.

Naruto was sparring with his kage bunshin and occasionally Kyuubi would come out to relieve him from training.

Flare was reading the letter when he involentarily crumpled it in his hand, "Nekomata..." he said through gritted teeth and he stood up and walked out of the house to clear his head. Ellimere watched him that whole time and would have said something but even Hachimata said to wait for him to return because he was beyond pissed off.

Flare read the letter again it was from Kumogakure:

_Dear Kitsune Flare,_

_We know that you are under the clan restoreation act and as such we are fulfill_

_our duty to your father. He had arranged a marriage between you and Nii Yugito_

_Jinchuriki of the Nekomata and daughter of the sandiame Raikage_

_Signed,_

_The Kumogakure council_

Flare acedently activated the Kitsune Dou, "_**Those teme... I am going to kill the lot of them**_" said Flare and the villagers looked at him scared, "_**Kumogakure are fools to follow through with this**_" the villagers went wide-eyed and Flare turned to the direction of his house and he ran into NAruto, "Ano Naruto I need to borrow Kyuubi-sama for a bit" said Flare and Naruto glanced at him, "Sure Flare anytime" said Naruto and he walked away and Flare summoned Kyuubi, "Kyuubi-sama..." said Flare and Kyuubi looked at him **"Yes Flare?" **she asked and Flare handed her the letter and Kyuubi laughed, **"Gomen Flare but this is so funny the bitch that-"** Flare interuppted, "I know and I do _not_ need reminding" said Flare as a few tears flowed down his face from a memory best forgotten forever, but no one will let the past rest...

* * *

Chapter one finished R&R

* * *

Writer: Finally short chapter I know but still

Yugito: What happened to Flare-kun?

Ellimere: YOU CAN'T CALL HIM THAT!!

K F: I have a headache

Linith: Oh Flare-kun

K F: Kami why did I have to deal with the wierd ones?

Writer: Not telling

everyone: R&R

* * *


	2. Flare's and Linith's Reunion

Ok here is chapter two I do not own Naruto

this chapter is very violent at the beginning, don't say I didn't warn you

* * *

Legend:

(A/N small author's note)

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

**"biju & Higher level summon"**

_**'biju & higher level summon'**_

Jutsu

_Song lyrics_

**Fights**

'quote'

"_**Biju Influenced speech**_"

_"Thought speech"_

_**"Biju talking to host from inside seal"

* * *

**_

Return of The Clans:

Flare's and Linith's reunion

Flare looked at the letter Kumogakure had left him for the sixth time that week, "Damn him to the 22nd level of hell" said Flare as he finished reading the letter again, "Engaging me to that bitch that contians the _Demon_ that stole my virginity" and Ellimere looked at him misunderstanding, "EXCUSE ME?!?" she said with a scowl and Flare answered quietly and firmly, "Yugito..." he said turning to her his eyes blazing the kitsune dou and part of the next level though he had not activated it yet. "Yugito?" asked Ellimere and Flare nodded angrily before showing her the letter, "Nii Yugito the container to the Nekomata..." she read and she gasped, "I forgot they are going to basicly make you breeding stock aren't they?" and Flare nodded as he turned to the window in their apartment, "Elli-hime do you realize that means I have to have multible wives? Even if I only want to stay with only you?" asked Flare and Ellimere nodded sadly, "Love, do you think Yugito will be understanding of your position?" asked Ellimere and Flare shook his head, "You read the letter, she is like you, this might be the _only_ chance she has to get married" said Flare and Ellimere sighed, "So you're not going to fight this?" asked Ellimere and Flare shook his head, "I'd love to but I can't, I can't be the reason someone ends up alone for the rest of her life" he replied Ellimere smiled, "You have a big heart Flare-kun" said Ellimere and Flare smiled slightly and stood up, "I have to go to Kumogakure to go pick up Yugito, do you want to come with me?" he asked and Ellimere shook her head and Flare nodded, "But I would like to be married before you leave" she said and Flare smiled happily, "No problem but you have to get ready see you at Tsunade's office" said Flare and Ellimere was too happy to reply.

Flare was waitting for Ellimere and she walked in dragging a bloody mess of a man's body and Flare shook his head, "What happened this time?" asked Flare and Ellimere smiled and pointed down and Flare shook his head and decide not to wait for the Hokage and knelt down and whispered to the man, "You chose the wrong woman to try to rape teme, my fiance is not _ever_ to be raped you understand?" asked Flare as he picked the man up and him against the wall, Tsunade chose this moment to walk in and she ordered Flare to put the man down flare and Flare laughed sadisticly, "Alright but I hope you don't mind cleaning his body off the pavement" Tsunade narrowed her eyes and Flare smirked, "Listen to me and listen to me good Tsunade _rapist_ will die by my hand if I find them or if they mess my wives" Tsunade looked at the man, "Flare you have the right as of now to do that, you hear me ANBU?" she asked the normal ANBU that stayed in her office and he nodded comming out of hiding, "Hai Hokage-sama" he said and Flare walked out of the room and into the center a crowd gather and Flare shook his head, "Well it looks like the message gets out faster then I expected, Hear me and Hear me now this is what will happen to rapist if I catch them or they mess with my wives" said Flare and the crowd paled as Flare slowly and painfully slit the man's throat.

Flare walked back into the hokage's building and the villagers tried to call for Flare's head and Tsunade walked out, " I gave him premission to have his way with rapist, think of it this way, with him this village will not have to deal with rapist and with the other clans he can keep the village safe he is the team captain of _Team Biju_ meaning he is the best on the team" said Tsunade and the villagers agreed with her and walked away thinking about their daughters being safe because of Flare's sadistism and smiled maybe this was a good idea to keep team Biju around.

Flare walked into the office and Ellimere looked at him worried that ending that man's life would affect him but unknown to her he had taken hundreds of lives to protect the Biju, "Flare-kun are you going to be alright?" she asked him and Flare smiled sadly, "I hate rapist" was all he said and he turned to her, "Elli-hime I know you might not stay with me because I know for a fact I'll be killing alot of people and-" Ellimere pushed her lips to his, "Flare-kun don't worry about stuff like that, I love you and you being like that is a bonus" said Ellimere and Flare smiled and hugged her tight, "Tsunade we did not come here for that display, we came for you to wed me and Ellimere together" said Flare Tsunade nodded and smiled, "Well then baka get over here and sign these papers" she said and Flare did just that and jhanded them to Ellimere Flare knew what they said and didn't bother reading them and Ellimere just signed them and Tsunade smiled, "You're married but if you want a cerimony you are going to have to wait till Flare comes back from Kumogakure-" started Tsunade and Harishi(A/N I think that is Hinata's and Hanabi's father's name) burst in, "Why is he going there?" he asked and Flare smirked, "To get the wife my father aranged for me" answered Flare and Harishi glares at him and Flare flashes the Byakugan at him, "Oh I have that too, teme I am the keeki genkai thief you think I would not grab that?" Harishi shookk his head, "I did not come to talk with a commoner-" started Harishi and Ellimere had him aginst the wall, "Listen here teme you don't insult my husbandyou got that? I stood against Gaara which is more then your clan did!" said Ellimere and Harishi tried to strike Ellimere's chakra pool when his hand broke suddenly, "One don't mess with my teammates baka" said Naruto who was coming to see Flare off, and Flare was smiling, "I didn't move because I know my team through and through, can you say the same?" he asked and Harishi smiled and shook his head, "You most likely couldn't beat me on your own and Flare actually laughed at that a genuene laugh Ellimere loved it Naruto grinned at it and Kyuubi smiled, "I am a master of the Shiton taijutsu baka I would beat you easily" said Flare as he stood in the stance and shunshined behind him, "I am the Kitsune Guardian" Flare had a kunai against Harishi's back, "Ok, if you can beat me then I'll offer a suitible prize per-say, the right ot marry my daughter" said Harishi and Flare frowned, "I know I have to have two wives to please the council but I already have the wives, Ellimere, and Nii Yugito" said Flare Harishi laughed, "I could make it so you need more to please the council" he said back and Flare was tempted to kill Harishi right then, "Harishi you attempted to kill his wife, then you offer your daughters as part of a bet like some object!" said Naruto as Ellimere held him back and Flare whispered into his ear, "You do know he is the mate to the Kyuubi no Youki right?" asked Flare and Harishi swallowed hard, "I still challange you Flare-san" he said befor shunshining out of the building.

At the Hyuuga sparring field Flare appears in a poof of smoke "Harishi-san you better be a better match then Neji because I sparred against him and it sucked, don't worry though he's alive and un scarred" said Flare and Harishi nodded and got into the juuken stance and Flare in the shiton stance circling eachother Flare activated the Kami-kitsune and noticed that Hanabi and Hinata were watching from behind the wall, "Harishi-san you do realize that your daughters are watching us?" he asked and Harishi shook his head in a negitive answer, "Hinata, Hanabi please step in" he said and Flare got out of his stance to show he would not attack. "Tou-san why are you fighting Flare?" asked Hanabi and Harishi answered and Flare just looked out the window, "He want to prove he can beat a Biju Guardian who knows the deadliest taijutsu style in the world, and also and can heal as fast as Naruto-sama" said Flare and Harishi looked up, "Why'd you call him that?" asked Harishi and Flare smiled softly, "He is now the lord of all biju Kyuubi-sama is just under him in more then one way" said Flare and Harishi flew back from a nose bleed and Flare shook his head, "Hentai..." said Hanabi and Flare at the same time and Hinata was fuming and Flare shunshined behind her and knocked her out. "Hanabi-san I hope your tousan wakes up soon, tell him I left the village to go pick up Nii Yugito and fulfill my duty as a son to my dead father" said Flare and he walked out of the Hyuuga compound and headed back to the Hokage tower.

"Flare you better not have killed Harishi because you are going to be a new clan you'll need a ally besides the Nara Clan" said Tsunade and Flare smiled before walking over to Ellimere and kissing her, "I'll be going now" he said before jumping out of the tower and headed straight for the gates the villagers noticed this and became fearful, "Where you going?" asked one particularly brave villager and Flare smiled, "To Kumogakure I have to go pick someone up and bring her back here" said Flare and the villager nodded, "Good luck" and Flare nearly laughed he was the fourth strongest person in Konohagakure and he was being told good luck.

This was the third week since Flare left he had to meet with a freakin Sukaku Guardian and tell them the status of Gaara because of his drastic change of behaviour, "Listen I do not care if you don't like the fact that I had to fight the Jinchuriki I had to protect _two_ other jinchuriki! You understand?" said Flare angrily at the newer Sukaku Guardian and he walked off.

Naruto and Ellimere were waitting for their mission but they were told to go home, "Why? We're just as good without Flare-kun!" said Ellimere as she was getting restless and Tsunade shook her head, "No, you are stuck till Flare gets back" she replied.

Flare walked towards kumogakure and he jumped to the side as Kunai landed where he was, "Long time no see Linith-hime" said Flare and Linith smiled as she landed on the ground, "Flare-kun it's been awhile" said Linith and Flare wrapped the girl in a tught hug, "Kami, I missed you Linith-hime" said Flare and the girl smiled, "Same with you Flare-kun" said Linith and then she kissed him and Flare pulled away, "As much as I would love to pick up where we left off Linith-hime, I am engaged, not only to the Hachibi's container but to..." said Flare and he looked towards the village and Linith sighed, "That doesn't mean you can't have a lover" she said(A/N You will under stand her soon enough, in Flare The Neko Guardian) and Flare shook his head, "Do you want to be my fouth wife seeing as Hyuuga Harishi engaged me to his daughter" said Flare and Linith smiled slightly, "You know something you are to loving my love" said Linith and Flare shook his head, "Not your's you have to share" said Flare and he smiled before walking towards the village again he saw Yugito being attacked and stepped to the side as Linith went to work killing some of them and Flare froze them with the Raiton: Hyoton no jutsu and Flare grabed one of the last ones and pointed to his hai-ate, "I am Konoha yes but I am the Kitsune Guardian first the girl that beat most of you is the Neko Guardian and you know what? You mess with Yugito again I'll kill all of you" said Flare as he let the man go who headed towards the Raikage who had just appeared and she clapped, "I shold have known that my daughter was being protected from the worse of the attacks" said the Raikage and Flare smiled, "Thank Linith-hime not me, though at one point it would have been my duty, and it wll again soon" said Flare asLinith walked up to him and she looked at him confuse seeing as he broke one of the main rules of being a Biju Guardian and Flare smiled, "I've been protecting Naruto-sama for most his life only because of the relationship to the Hokage I have Linith-hime" Linith went wide eyed, "Naruto-sama!?" she said surprised and Flare smiled, "I'll explain later" he said and he walked over to the unresponsive girl known as Yugito and picked her up bridal style, "Raikage-sama I would like to have permission to talk to Linith-hime without being listened in on" said Flare and the Raikage nodded catiously and Flare and Linith walked out of the village and in Linith's camp Flare started to tell her what has happened since he advancved from Neko Guardian and Linith smiled as he told her about how Kyuubi and Naruto ended up together and she laughed at the complaining he gave when they would start to mate and once and a while he tried to stop them only to be thrown at least three yards away.

* * *

Wow this was long and coming I hope you like the chapter R&R

* * *

K F: I don't want to get back to-wait I do...

Writer: You're annoying

Naruto: so you're giving me and Kyu-hime a break?

Writer: Hai

Yugito: Why is it that you made me meet Flare the same way as Naruto?

Writer: well lets see you tried to rape me again and I was tired of it

Everyone: R&R

* * *

Flare's Harem

Ellimere

Linith

Yugito

Hanabi

someone else(Poll who do you want to end up with Flare top two voted on will be added, you have till the end of the next two chapters to add someone or I'll add someone of my choosing)

* * *


	3. Wake up Yugito

Yo New chapter 

Don't own and probibly never will own Naruto

* * *

Legend: 

(A/N small author's note)

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

**"biju & Higher level summon"**

_**'biju & higher level summon'**_

Jutsu

_Song lyrics_

**Fights**

'quote'

"_**Biju Influenced speech**_"

_"Thought speech"_

_**"Biju talking from inside seal"

* * *

**_

Return of The Clans:

Wake Up Yugito

Yugito was in her mother's office, "Listen Raikage-sama I could wake her up right now just stop trying to get me killed for being a user of Kinjutsu!" said Flare as he and Linith had their hands tied up but he had cut bother ropes already but he didn't show it, "No, you use them like that are nothing, how?" she asked and Flare smirked, "Linith-hime want to show her our secret?" he asked and Linith put her arms to her sides and the Raikage swallowed hard, "You're going to kill me now aren't you?" she asked and Flare shook his head, "Hell no, I will not kill my future wife's mother even if she is a bitch, not to say you are a bitch just letting you know" said Flare and the Raikage visibly calmed, "So you going to wake Yugito?" she asked and Flare nodded as he started to gather chakra into his eyes activating the kitsune dou, "_**Open her eyes**_" said Flare and Linith was wide-eyed but obeyed seeing the kitsune dou on Flare was surprising and he looked the unconscious girl in the eye,

in Yugito's mindscape

suddenly he was near the seal, "Hello Neko" said Flare as he leaned against the wall he voice was full of contempt and Nekomata turned to him, **"**_**Flare-kun!?**_**"** said Nekomata and Flare glared at the cat, "Shut up just be quiet I hate using my position to boss around the lower biju but in your case I'll make an exeption" said Flare as the Kitsune Dou started to morph into the Biju-gan but stopped and reverted to the Kitsune Dou, "Who are you and what are you doing in my body?" asked Yugito and Flare smiled and bowed to her, "I am Kitsune Flare, your fiance, and the Kitsune Guardian" said Flare and Yugito was wide eyed, "Why are you in my body?" she asked and Flare sighed, "I am using one of the abilities of the Kitsune Dou to be here" said Flare and he walked up to the girl and gave her a once over, "You are mentally alright" said Flare(A/N While he may have the Kitsune Dou active when he visits a seal he is normal, no demonic chakra flowing through) and he pressed her neck's pressure point gently and sighed, "You're going to have to wake up" Yugito nodded dumbly Flare sighed, "Don't you dare acted like Naruto-sama, I can't handle another one of him" Flare wasn't joking but he wasn't going to push the subject either.

outside

Flare blinked, "well that was surprising to say the least" said Flare as the Kitsune Dou deactivated the Raikage loked at him, "Well?" she asked and Flare chuckled, "She'll wake soon" said Flare and Linith nodded before grabbing Flare's hand and dragging him out of the room to talk to him, "How long?" she asked and Flare sighed, "Since I got the Kitsune Dou?" asked Flare and Linith nodded, "It's been at least a few years" said Flare and Linith nodded before looking towards the door, "You trust me?" she asked and Flare laughed, "Why wouldn't I?" replied Flare and Linith smiled before hugging Flare close and Flare chuckled, "I have to get back in there Linith-hime" said Flare as he pulled away, "Head towards Konohagakure tell them you are under my protection and they should let you in" said Flare as he turned to the door, "Oh and Linith-hime don't talk about my history with you around Ellimere" Linith nodded as she headed out, _'Sarutobi you better be alive because I m bringing an old friend of mine and you need to meet her'_ thought Flare as he remembered the promise he had made with the sandiame to show who taught him the shiton to such a high degree. '_Great I have to think on how o keep Elli-hime from killing Linith-hime…_' thought Flare and he frowned as he walked bck into the Raikage's office, "Aw Flare-san" said the Raikage and Flare nodded as he walked over to Yugito to check her pulse and she grabbed Flare's hand and smiled at him, "Ohayo Flare-kun" said Yugito. Flare couldn't help but smile at the irony.

A week later

Naruto was waiting outside the gates of Konohagakure when he saw Linith walking up to the gates he could sense her chakra was like Flare's and he jumped down and confronted the girl, "who are you?" he asked and Linith smiled, "I am the Neo Guardian, Linith" said Linith as she bowed towards Naruto and Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Why you bowing?" asked Naruto and Linith sighed, "Because Naruto-sama, you are now Kyuubi-sama's mate" said Linith. Naruto waved his arm and the gates opened, "Tell Ellimere that you know Flare" said Naruto.

Flare was walking towards Konohagakure with Yugito, "Flare-kun, why are we just walking to Konoha?" asked Yugito and Flare siged, "Because Yugito-san" was all Flare said and they finally got to the gates and Ellimere ran up and hugged Flare tight and Yugito started to look at Ellimere with contempt, "Flare-kun! Your back!" said Ellimere and Flare hugged Ellimere tight, "Elli-hime" mumbled Flare. When the two separated Flare pressed his lips to Ellimere's and Yugito cleared her throat, "Oh sorry, Elli-hime, this is Yugito" said Flare introducing Yugito to Ellimere. Yugito did't like Ellimere but that was obvious and Flare sighed, "Both of you get over yourselves while I'd prefer not to deal with a snake and a cat fight" said Flare Yugito glared at Ellimere and sighed, "I'm guessing you're marrying him too?" asked Linith as she walked in and Flare sighed at the words that were thrown, "All three of you shut up!" yelled Naruto from outside the door and Flare blinked, "You got to be kidding me" he murmered as he opened the door, "Ohayo Naruto-sama" said Flare and Naruto sighed at the respect, "Flare I am gving you one chance to shut those three up before Kyu-hime decides to kill one of them" said Naruto warningly. Flare walked in the middle of the storm, "Raiton: Hyoton no jutsu!" he said and all three were frozen and slightly shocked literally, "Got your attention? Good now Naruto-sama wants to speak" said Flare and then he kage shunshined away and Naruto mumbled something about boiling oil and a fire jutsu before shunshinning away from the angry women and Linith found Flare before the rest because she sadly knew him the best, "Flare-kun next time you do that I'll hurt you badly" said Linith and Flare chuckled, "You should be thanking me" said Flare before he explained why he did what he did.

Ellimere and Yugito were looking for Flare near the Hyuuga complex and some idiot branchmember attacked Yugito because she still had the Kumo Hai-ate and Ellimere shook her head and activated his seal, "Attack Flare-kun's fiance again and I' won't be as leniant again" said Ellimere as she released the hold and headed towards the complex to talk to Harishi, "Oh Hello Ellimere-san" said Hanabi as she walked up to the jinchuriki of the hachibi, "Hello Hyuuga-san" said Yugito with a bow to be polite.

Yugito woke up tied up in the Hyuuga complex and Flare cutting her loose with chakra blades, "Next time Yugito-chan don't do something so stupid, you are still concitered a Kumo shinobi till we are married so don't be a baka" said Flare as he suddenly turned and activated the Kitsune dou and blocked a strike to his chakra pool, "_**Baka you really think you can defeat the same one who taught Naruto-sama how to utilize his chakra to the fullest?**_" asked Flare as he drove his hand into the main house member's chest cavity. "Flare-kun..." said Yugito and Flare smiled and cut the last part holding Yugito trapped, "_**Sorry Yugito-chan**_" said Flare as he turned and kicked the Branch member in the face, "Hyuuga are not superior" he whispered to the Hyuuga before she(the Hyuuga) blacked out.

Flare was seen carrying Yugito out of the complex and Harishi sighed almost happily his clan had tortoured that girl and found out that she was a jinchuriki too and he would rather that they had not done that without his orders he knew that girl would be here, _'I need to get rid of that council of mine'_ thought Harishi before he smiled he finally had a way to keep both his daughters from the cagedbird seal and he had forgotten it at first and now was the time to use it.

At the Ramen Stand

Flare, Ellimere, Naruto, and Yugito were at the ramen stand and Flare spoke up, "Naruto-sama I can release Kyuubi-sama now if you're ready" said Flare and Naruto looked up and smiled, "I've been wantting to get her free so she would be happy" said Naruto and Flare smirked, "You are too soft Naruto-sama" said Flare as he grabbed a pair of chopsticks and ate his second bowl of ramen(A/N The Ramen stand owner was in the back out of earshot as was the girl too(can't remember her name)

Fifteen minutes later

"Ok Gaki finish up" said Flare watching Naruto on a record 50th bowl, "Ok" said Naruto as he finished up, "You ready to go then?" asked Ellimere hoping she would get to see Flare release Kyuubi. Naruto stood up and headed out, "So it's time isn't it?" asked the oldman who ran the ramen stand and Flare smiled, "I'm guessing you know why Naruto never bothered to look for a girl?" asked Flare and the old man nodded and Naruto chuckled, "You are almost as knownageable as Jiji-Hokage" said Naruto.

Heading towards the gates

"Elli-hime you know you don't have to come with us right?" asked Flare and Naruto chuckled, "What? I want to see what will happen" said Ellimere and Flare sighed and Yugito tried to kiss Flare again and Flare shook his head, "Down girl" he said and Yugito pouted and Ellimere laughed, "Stop trying to kiss him" she whispered to Yugito who sighed. "Halt where are you going?" asked one of the chuunin guards and Flare shook his head and continued on only for one of the chuunin to stop him and Flare's eye convered to the Sharingan, "I'd move if I was you" said Flare as the sharingan started to spin, "So? You're an Uchiha doesn't mean-" the chuunin was cut off by Flare pushing him against the gate, "I am not some traitorous dog! I have stuff to do" said Flare releasing the chuunin and Ellimere sighed and walked up to the chuunin, "We aren't going far he just has a promise to fulfill" said Ellimere and then she took off after them.

In a field

"Ok you ready Naruto-sama?" asked Flare as he finished placing the chakra barriors, "Hai Flare but be careful or so help me if I surive I'll kill you" said Naruto and Flare chuckled, "If you survive I've been careful" said Flare as he started to go through handseals...

* * *

R&R!!!

* * *

Writer: Well a cliffhanger... 

Yugito: Flare-kun doesn't like me...

K F: I do it is just that I am following my part

Ellimere: AHA!

Writer: I told you he likes her Ellimere

Ellimere: Oh...

Naruto: Is this going to hurt?

Writer: Worse then childbirth could hurt a woman

Linith, Yugito, Ellimere: OUCH!!

Naruto: -shudders-

Linith: ok so ready?

Writer: Yeah not long till I update Return of the Bijuu and then this story

Ellimere: Well hurry up

Everyone: R&R!

* * *


	4. Kyuubi Released And a Marriage, Hopefull

Ok I hope you liked the update for the Return of the Bijuu here is chapter 4 of Kitsune Guardian: Return of The Clans

* * *

Legend:

(A/N small author's note)

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

**"Biju-gan influenced/biju & Higher level summon"**

_**'biju & higher level summon'**_

Jutsu

_Song lyrics_

**Fights**

'quote'

"_**Biju Influenced speech**_"

_"Thought speech"_

_**"Biju talking from inside seal"

* * *

**_

Return of The Clans:

Kyuubi Released And a Marriage, Hopefully

"Ok you ready Naruto-sama?" asked Flare as he finished placing the chakra barriors, "Hai Flare but be careful or so help me if I surive I'll kill you" said Naruto and Flare chuckled, "If you survive I've been careful" said Flare as he started to go through handseals and he placed his hand on Naruto's seal, "Kitsune Guardian Seal Release!" said Flare and Naruto started to cringed and shake from the chakra starting to be forced out of his body and into the shape of a woman, Naruto screamed in pain thinking, _'I doubt child birth is this bad!'_ and Kyuubi chuckled as she heard that thought, _**"No it isn't, it is much worse and you'll have to deal with slightly worse then that pain soon"**_ she said. Naruto screamed bloody murder as he felt as if his mind was being ripped in two, Flare had blocked chakra to his ears to he could consentrate but Linith and Yugito were not as lucky, Ellimere thought ahead from hearing the author's warning from the last chapter had closed off her ears from sound. Flare started to heal the rips in Naruto's skin and deeper once or twice Flare had to throw a specialized privacy jutsu up to prevent Ellimere, Linith, or Yugito from seeing Naruto's, well privates. The body started to gain substance and he smiled as it already had clothes he did not want to deal with the trio of women outside the current privacy jutsu from beating him senseless just because Kyuubi was naked.

Flare had just pulled down the chakra barriors and the privacy jutsus, "Kitsune Flare you are under arrest for killing a Konoha Shinobi" said an ANBU that appeared in the area and Flare just sighed, "Who was this Konoha Shinobi?" asked Flare looking up and the ANBU pointed to Naruto and everyone save the ANBU and Naruto Laughed, "He isn't dead" said Linith as she walked up to the ANBU, "He's just beyond tired from the unsealing" Flare grumbled sure the Sandiame knew but the ANBU didn't and as he walked over to kill Kyuubi Flare threw a kunia straight at the ANBU, "I will not hesitate to kill you if you lay a finger on Kyuubi-sama" said Flare as his eyes changed to the Kitsune Dou and the ANBU smirked behind his mask, "You are threatening someone stronger then-" he was cut off by the grip Flare suddenly had on a kunai that also suddenly appeared at his throat, "_**I outrank even the Hokage in skill, and I am the weakest on my team**_" said Flare and the ANBU for the first time feared for his life and Flare shook his head, "_**Yugito, Ellimere, please pick Naruto-sama and help me carry them back to the village**_" Ellimere and Yugito nodded and grabbed the two unconscious bodies and followed Flare as Linth had grabbed yet another ANBU that tried to attack Flare while he was busy with the first ANBU.

At the gates a few moments later, "Freeze you four" said and ANBU captain and Flare ignored him and continued walking keeping his kitsune dou active and the ANBU tossed a Senpon on one of Flare's near-death state points and the Senpon was deflected by a burst of chakra, "_**Attack me one more time and you can consiter yourself a traitor**_" said Flare and he tossed the ANBU to the captian, "_**Get them some help I have to report to the Hokage**_" Flare kage shunshined to the Hokage who thought Flare was a traitor beause she felt the kyuubi's chakra and Flare grabbed her hand, "You really think you can defeat someone who is stronger then you?" asked Flare with a sigh before letting the Hokage go and sitting in a chair, "I was fulfilling my duty and I was attacked, by ANBU no less" said Flare as Tsunade looked at him confused then it hit her she forgot that Flare was going to release Kyuubi and now Kyuubi was free and Naruto was, by her knownage at least, dead and Flare looked at her face and must have noticed her pained look, "Naruto's fine just unconscious" and Tsunade nodded absentmindedly before it registered, "Naruto's still alive!" she said Tsunade head for the hospital and Flare stopped her, "He is more then ok but I'd stay here for a bit Kyuubi-sama will be awake soon and she wants to talk to Naruto-sama alone" said Flare.

Naruto woke up with a woman on his stomache and he went wide-eyed, "Who are- Kyu-hime!" he said before pressing his lips to hers and Kyuubi smiled into the kiss as Naruto wrapped his arms around her. "Ok you two" said Linith walking in and Kyuubi glared at Linith, **"Neko Guardian I'd suggest not talking" **said Kyuubi and Flare chuckled as he walked in, "Linith-hime I need to talk to Naruto-sama and Kyuubi-sama" said Flare and Linith nodded before stepping out of the hospital room. "Ok Kyuubi-sama, Naruto-sama I need you to be prepared you were protected by Linith and me while you were in here but you are going to most likely be attacked by shinobi Ero-sennin and the ANBU are going to protect you but I am going to protect Kyuubi-sama presonally" said Flare and Naruto nodded, "I'm guessing they know Kyu-hime is free" said Naruto and Flare nodded and Kyuubi sighed, **"Lets get this over with"** she said and Flare nodded.

Flare opened the door and blocked a kunai thrown at Kyuubi, "_**Bad choice**_" said Flare as he threw it back at the gennin, Naruto was being protected by ANBU and Jiriaya. "_**Katon Kage No jutsu**_" said Flare as fire burnt the jounin that was trying to kill Flare soon Flare had killed 20 shinobi of varying ranks and 10 civilian and him kekki genkai was beginning to change and sand gathered around him and started to block the projectiles and he grinned sadisticly, **"I have the Biju-gan"** said Flare as he protected Kyuubi from one last kunai and Flare deactivated the Biju-gan as they walked into the hokage's tower.

Flare stood up when he was being told off for killing shinobi and he turned to her, "While I maybe a Konoha shinobi I am a guardian first and I will protect Kyuubi-sama" said Flare and Tsunade sighed knowing he was like Naruto stubburn to the core, "Fine just know ou are docked four months pay" said Tsunade and Fare sighed, "I still get to go on missions right?" asked Flare and Tsunade nodded and Flare sighed, "Can I have one soon? for my whole team?" asked Flare and Tsunade shook her head, "Naruto is going to be under the clan restoration act and-" started Tsunade, **"I think not"** said Kyuubi suddenly and Flare stepped away, **"I will be damned if Naru-kun marries anyone else besides me"** Flare just sighed, "He won't need multible wives, Kyuubi-sama always has litters" said Flare and Tsunade smiled, "Fine but Flare you have-" she was interuppted by Ellimere, "I want a mission!" said Ellimere and Flare nearly laughed, "Linith-hime and Yugito-chan will understand" said Flare and Ellimere smiled, "I was thinking we could add them to our team" said Ellimere and Tsunade nodded it was a good idea more skill on their team their Chuunin team... "Alright I have the perfect mission for you but you can have it after Yours and Yugito's wedding" said Tsunade and Flare spoke up, "I am also marrying Linith-hime" said Flare and Ellimere nearly laughed, "I'm guessing that I wasn't even your second" said Ellimere and Flare nodded sheepishly and Naruto laughed at Flare's behaviour.

the wedding was (much to Flare's displeasure) a grand affair and Linith spent not only her money, on it so she could have the grand wedding she had imagined when she was a young girl, but Flare's stash of money too. Flare didn't really care about that it was the fact that Yugito had to sneak into his dressing room(to sneak a peek) and he almost killed her thinking it was an attempt on his life. Linith smiled at Flare when her and Yugito got to the alter Naruto was the best man and Ellimere the maid of honor for Yugito and Inuzuka Hana for Linith Flare could almost laugh at the choices but didn't

After the wedding Flare walked straight to Kiba and punched him through a wall, "That was for peeping on Linith when she bent over to pick up the ring _you_ tossed" said Flare and Kiba was unconscious for the rest of the reseption, and Tsunade didn't even listen to Kiba's mother when she demanded that Flare be brought on charges for assualt, "Listen Inuzuka Flare was doing something you should have done disiplining him because your son is a pervert" said Linith and bad for the Clan leader Hana agreed, "Sorry mom but he is" said Hana.

at the Hokage tower a few hours later, "Ok Tsunade-sama we're ready to go" said Ellimere and Flare almost laughed when an old man came in with a sake bottle, "So this is the team that is meant to protect me?" he asked drunkenly and Flare just sighed, "We are team Biju the strongest team in the konohagakure if not the world" said Flare and Naruto at the exact same time and Kyuubi was the only jounin in the group(A/N thought you'd like to know). Flare sighed as Tazuna continued to insult their team, "Linith, Yugito, you are the newest on our team, would you like to deal with him?" asked Flare and they understood and attaced the man but every projectile thrown at the man was stopped within one twentyth of an inch from each point of death, "You're dead now do you understand?" asked Flare and the old man was sober when that happened. "ok fine I guess their acceptable and Flare chuckled, "Kyuubi-sama is he lieing about the difficulty of the mission or is it just me?" asked Flare and Kyuubi chuckled, **"No I sense it too, old man what is the true ranking of the mission?"** asked Kyuubi and Tazuna sighed and said an S rank mission and Flare chuckled, "What is so funny about that!" asked Tazuna and Sandiame walked in and responded, "Flare-kun and his team have taken SS rank missions before and once or twice for the price of a C ranked Missions" said Sarutobi and Tsunade looked at Flare surprised and Flare smiled, "Some people can't afford to pay the full price so I took them for my team as training" said Flare and Ellimere smiled and shrugged before she walked over to Flare and hit him, "You Baka" and Flare laughed.

* * *

Yo Finished the chapter I hope you liked it I did so R&R oh yeah no update for a week so last chance to vote!

* * *

Writer: Well this is new...

Linith: What do you mean?

Writer: Sasiya is busy... to busy to do his part on the Pokemon Shinobi story...

K F: -laughs- Good he needs to spend time with his Kirlia

Naruto, Yugito, Ellimere???

Writer: nothin don't worry about it

Everyone: R&R!!

* * *

Flare's Harem

Ellimere(in)

Linith(in)

Yugito(in)

Hanabi(in)

Sasame(in if can think of something)

someone else(Poll who do you want to end up with Flare top two voted on will be added, you have till the start of the next chapter to add someone or I'll add someone of my choosing)

* * *


	5. Mission to Wave! Part One

* * *

Chapter five...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!

* * *

Legend:

(A/N small author's note)

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

**"Biju-gan influenced/biju & Higher level summon"**

_**'biju & higher level summon'**_

Jutsu

_Song lyrics_

**Fights**

'quote'

"_**Biju Influenced speech**_"

_"Thought speech"_

_**"Biju talking from inside seal"

* * *

**_

Return of The Clans:

Mission to Wave! Part One

Linith, Yugito, Ellimere, Naruto, Flare, and Kyuubi were at the gates and Lee ran up to them Rune right behind him, "So Flare-kun you have a mission!" said Lee and Kyuubi covered her tortured ears, "Lee-san please stop hurtting Kyuubi-sama's ears" said Flare and Lee smiled before Rune held up her hand revielling a diamond ring, "Congrats" said Naruto and Flare nodded his agreement, "Good luck but we have got to go" said Yugito.

After they had left fire country Naruto noticed a puddle, "Kai" he said and the demon brothers appeared and Flare chuckled, "Way to go Naruto" said Flare as they were immedently tied up, "Let me guess chuunin rank Nukenin from Kirigakure the Demon brothers" said Yugito and Flare sighed, "You lost before we even tied you up, we are team Biju" said Ellimere and Flare started to pout he didn't get to say something, **"And you don't know what is pathetic about this?"** asked Kyuubi and Flare shrugged, **"I didn't even notice the genjutsu"** Flare face faulted, "Ok Kyuubi-sama you have to practice more" said Flare.

_**"Hatchling"**_ said Hachimata and Ellimere motioned for the group to stop, _"Yes snake?"_ asked Ellimere and Hachimata grumbled about not getting respect and the he spoke up, _**"You are about to have a hatchling of your own"**_ said Hachimata and Ellimere smiled, "Flare-kun!" she exclaimed and Flare looked up and saw Ellimere with a smile, "What?" he asked her smiling and Ellimere just smiled and told him to guess, "I don't want to guess Elli-hime" Ellimere sighed and whispered something to Yugito and Yugito smiled, "You'd better" said Naruto as he noticed Kyuubi starting to smile. "You have got to be kidding me" said Flare before suddenly getting what she meant, "A kid?" he asked and Ellimere nodded happily and Flare ran up to Ellimere and hugged her tightly, "We're going to be parents!" he exclaimed as he twirled Ellimere around as happily as she was.

Tazuna smiled as they got close to the shoreline Flare noticed the boat first but then Naruto did almost right after Flare, "So we're taking the boat I'm guessing?" asked Flare and Tazuna nodded and the guy on the boat took a look, "So these are the shinobi you hired?" asked the person on the boat and Flare spoke up, "Yes and I know of the true rank of the mission so does the rest of my team" said Flare and Linith nodded along with Ellimere, Yugito, and Kyuubi. "Well you didn't drop the mission so I guess you are going to take it right?" asked the boat guy and Naruto nodded, "Hai" said Naruto.

"Naruto-sama You know you have the Kitsune dou right?" asked Flare and Naruto nodded and Flare smiled, "Don't be so quiet" Naruto scowled at Flare, "Listen Flare I am having a bad day" said Naruto and Kyubi chuckled, **"I'll make it better if you stop actting like you lost your favorite toy"** said Kyuubi and Linith chuckled because she was the first to get it then it dawned on Flare who paled, "Oh hell" he said.

Flare saw a rabbit but what intrested him was the 'hunternin' on the other side of the trail just 'out of sight', "Hunternin I'd suggest coming out" said Flare as Ellimere had already quickly dispatched the rabbit and the kirigakure no jutsu started Flare smirked as him and Naruto activated the kitsune dou, "Zabuza demon of the mist" said Flare suddenly as he ended up behind the the sinobi swordman, "I've dispatched another shinobi swordsman I think you know him, Kisame" Zabuza smiled and attacked him and Flare drew his swords scroll and he let his palm get cut and he wiped it against the scroll releasing he sword and blocked the strike from continueing. "You really think you can defeat the Konoha team biju?" asked Naruto as he used Tajuu kage bunshin and hundreds of Narutos appeared, Linith got in the Shiton stance, Ellimere got into the Kage stance and smiled, "I hope your friend doesn't think we are easily defeated" said Ellimere, Naruto was in the shiton stance ready to defend Tazuna, Yugito unleashed the first tail of her biju and Kyuubi released the hedge she had on reveiling her tails, **"We are team Biju"** said Flare his Biju-gan active. Haku tried to stop the fight but Ellimere stepped in front of her, "Nice try girly" said Ellimere as she kicked the girl back.

Flare sighed as they continued to Tazuna's house, **"I guess you don't have any men in the house besides you?"** asked Kyuubi and Naruto rubbed his eyes, "Kyu-hime stop asking so many questions" he begged and Tazuna laughed, "Very close to your jounin instructer aren't you?" asked Tazuna and Flare chuckled, "We were trained, well Elli-hime, Naruto-sama, and I were trained by Jiriaya" said Flare and Tazuna blinked, "You mean she isn't your jounin instructer?" asked Tazuna and Flare shook his head, "Oh..."

* * *

Ok Zabuza is not dead neither is Haku they just retreated for now R&R

* * *

Haku: Oh so I have to be in this story?

Writer: Yeah

Zabuza: Alright but can I kill someone?

Writer: Read your script, not from the owner of Naruto, from me

Zabuza: ALRIGHT!!

Haku: ...

Everyone: R&R

* * *


	6. Mission to Wave! Part Two

Ok Part Two up and ready!

* * *

Legend:

(A/N small author's note)

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

**"Biju-gan influenced/biju & Higher level summon"**

_**'biju & higher level summon'**_

Jutsu

_Song lyrics_

**Fights**

'quote'

"_**Biju Influenced speech**_"

_"Thought speech"_

_**"Biju talking from inside seal"

* * *

**_

Return of The Clans:

Mission to Wave! Part Two

Flare, Linith, Hachimata, and Nekomata were trying to sleep but couldn't because of, For Linith and Flare it was because of their Guardian status, the Biju because of thier connection to eachother, Kyuubi and Naruto 'spending time together'.

Tazuna Was being guarded by Ellimere when Zabuza decided to attack again only to be beat by Ellimere(Who was alone), "Stop attacking Jinchuriki" said Ellimere as she kicked him in the stomach, "What?" he asked wide-eyed and Ellimere smiled, "Besides Flare, Linith, and the Jounin all of our team is or was a Jinchuriki" said Ellimere Zabuza stopped and thought for a second, "A team of Jinchuriki..." he said before shunshining away.

Flare sighed as Linith knocked on his door, "Yes?" he asked, he was getting tired of being disturbed when he laid down, "Flare-kun You never did tell me if you really care about us" said Linith and Flare sighed and opened the door, "Linith do you think I would marry you if I didn't love you?" asked Flare and Linith smiled, "Yugito may have been an arranged but I see me falling for her" Linith giggled at his tone, "Flare-kun Do you want to-" Linith started when Flare shook his head, "No not tonight" said Flare smiling before kissing her on the cheek, "I have to go guard one of the builder's family tonight Zabuza decided to attack one of them and I do not want someone to die when I prevent it" Linith sighed, "Fine Flare-kun but you better make it up to us" said Linith.

Flare was guarding the guy's family when Haku tried to attack him and Flare leaned to the side and the senpon launched at him missed, "Hello Nukenin" said Flare his eyes closed and he tossed a kunai with great speed that only Sukaku guardians and above have, "You can't beat someone stronger then a kage" Haku only stood there ready to fight, "You're a weapon aren't you?" asked Flare his eyes still closed and Haku flinched, "How-" "How would I know? because you think that your life is worth less then Zabuza's dream, While I believe he would make a wonderful Mizukage I think he needs to get his priorities straight, go to Konohagakure and don't reveil your bloodline because they'll make you into breedingstalk" said Flare before he turned and faced her, "I am the bloodline stealer" said Flare as he looked Haku in the face, "Kunoichi". Haku took a step back, "How did you see through my disgiuse?" asked Haku and Flare chuckled, "I am the holder of the Kami-kitsune" said Flare pointing to his eyes, "I can see through genjutsu, through solid objects, and steal keeki genkai with this" said Flare and he pushed it to the next level, "_**This is the Kitsune Dou the second level of the Kami-kitsune and the last most see if they are lucky**_" said Flare and he closed his eyes and opened them to the Biju-gan, **"This is the final level of the Kami-kitsune and the most deadly"** said Flare as demonic chakra replaced his normal chakra, _'I am so scaryied but why?'_ thought Haku and Flare chuckled, **"I'll tell you why this is the powers of all nine biju I am the Kitsune Guardian the one that defends them"** said Flare and Haku paled, **"I can read your thoughts no big deal just don't go thinking perverted stuff please!"** begged Flare and Haku blinked then blinked again before laughing, "You're gay!" she said and Flare through a senpon straight into her foot, **"No I am not I am married to the most beautiful women on this planet and you call me gay?"**(A/N Nothing against gays, just personally I hate it when someone questions my sexual prefrence in anyway shape or form) said Flare and he appeared behind her, the Biju-gan deactivated, "I am the one that could kill you and Zabuza so could my team hell they are stronger then me we fight to protect eachother" Haku was wide-eyed at his statement and concitering what she felt when he moved he wasn't lieing, "My wive Linith-hime is a taijutsu specialist, my other wife Yugito-chan is the container for Nekomata-sama, my other other wife who happens to be my first wife Elli-hime is the container for Hachimata-sama, Naruto-sama is the mate to Kyuubi-sama and was her container oh yeah the jounin is Kyuubi if you are wondering" said Flare and Haku was confused why he would be telling her this unless, "You are going to kill me aren't you?" asked Haku and Flare chuckled, "Please if I wanted you dead you would not have escaped the very first time" said Flare as he pressed a pressure point on her neck knocking her out. "I'll be right back, hopefully" said Flare as he jumped out the window Haku on his back...

"WHY ARE YOU CARRYING THAT GIRL!!" yelled Ellimere and Flare sighed, "This is Zabuza's partner" said Flare simply as he laid the girl on the sofa in Tazuna's house, "And weapon" Ellimere was confused but felt as if Flare truely had a reason to bring the unconscious girl into the house, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu" said flare as he made forty shadow clones, "Flare-kun just don't do what Ero-sennin would do" said Ellimere and Flare chuckled, "I'd only do that with the ones I married too" said Flare, Ellimere grunted at the comment, "Baka no Flare" said Ellimere as she walked out and Flare chuckled, "Not really" disagreed Linith as she walked in, "Oh Hell not now Linith-hime" said Flare and Linith smirked, "You owe me!" she said and Flare nodded and pointed to Haku, "She needs to be watched if you can get Yugito to watch her without killing her then maybe" said Flare and Linith smiled, "Ok Flare-kun" said Linith. Flare had a bad feeling about Linith's smile as he walked away to his room, "Most likly it's nothing" said Flare.

* * *

Short Chapter I cut out the mega Lemon because I well didn't want to show that much sorry R&R AND NO FLAMES!! 


	7. Filler Chapter Lemon included

Ok a chapter up and ready!

* * *

Legend:

(A/N small author's note)

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

**"Biju-gan influenced/biju & Higher level summon"**

_**'biju & higher level summon'**_

Jutsu

_Song lyrics_

**Fights**

'quote'

"_**Biju Influenced speech**_"

_"Thought speech"_

_**"Biju talking from inside seal"**_

* * *

Return of The Clans:

Filler Chapter(lemon included)

* * *

Flare sighed as he stood up from hs wives' bed and he smiled as he looked back at them, "Linith-hime you do know that tying to jump me will get you hurt right?" asked Flare and Linith sighed, "Fair enough" she said before hugging him from beind, "But I still love you". Flare started towards the end of the hall, "Oh Flare-kun" said Linith grabbing his arm and pulling him into her room, "I know you are going to be busy but I am going to have you for myself right now" said Linith.

_**Lemon:**_

Linith practicly threw Flare on to her bed and strattled his waist as she started to kiss him on the lips. Flare's tounge pushed through his lips and licked Linith's bottom lip, Linith opened her mouth and they began to fight for dominance in the other's mouth.(A/N Wow I am on fire today!) Flare's hands started to roam Linith's body as Linith started to grip his member through his pants pulling away Linith smiled, "I guess the biju-gan did something for me" she said as she began to rub his 'tent'. "Tenshi, please stop" said Flare almost begging but Linith didn't stop as she undress gruelingly slow, teasing him. Flare could not stand it anymore he pushed Linith against the wall of her room and kissed her forcfully as he tore her shirt and bra off revieling a small yet perfect size bust(A-cup) for Linith's body. Linith gasped as she felt him kiss down to her breast and start sucking on one of the erect nipples, pinching the other with his hand.A/N I lost it but I will not stop writing...) Flare pulled away aafter getting a hold of himself, "Linith-hime I-" he started when Linith threw herself literally on him knocking them both into her bed, "Flare-kun... shut up" she said and Flare well shut up as Linith tore at his pants, _'damn pants when I find out who invented these things I'll kill 'em'_ thought Linith. Flare managed to get linith off of him long enough to pull down his pants for her and she smiled till Yugito hearing the commotion walked in and smiled hungrily, _'Aw hell, I still am sore from last night-damn it-Never thought I'd complain about having sex- Ellimere better not- oh thank god!'_ all that ran through Flare's head as Yugito was going through handseals and she made a privacy barrior and she dove at Flare who, unable to get out of the room, kage-shunshined out of her reach "(blood?) bunshin no jutsu" said Flare creating a bloodclone and Yugito pounced it tearing it's clothes off and sinking it's dick into her waiting pussy, "Flare-kun you're still so big!" she exclaimed and Linith smiled at the prospect. Flare shook his head and removed what was left of his clothes and Linith smiled, "Flare-kun want to undress me?" she asked suductivly and Flare nodded smiling softly at a thought that just came to his mind. Slowly peeling Linith's clothes off Flare kissed her and dove his dick straight into her pussy and Linith moaned. "Oh god Flare! why is it you are always to big for me!" she said as Flare started to thrust in and out of her pussy at a rough and fast pace which Linith matched. after a little bit Flare started to feel that fimiliar 'fire' growing in his loins(A/N not a typo), "Linith I'm about to cum!" he said and Linith started to out pace him with her thrusts, "Me too-" she replied and they came at the same time and Flare collapsed beside her, "Just like old times huh?" asked Flare and Linith smiled happily before kissing him and falling asleep.(A/N Well? was this better then my older ones?)

Yugito

Yugito's pussy was being pounded by the bloodclone's dick over and over again and her pussy started to grip it's member tight and she screamed as she orgasmed(A/N I know quick but was focusing on Linith and Flare...)

_**End of Lemon**_

Flare woke up a little while later, _'Well maybe I should go see if Elli-hime is alright'_ he thought as he slipped out of Linith's embrace.

* * *

End of Filler chapter(this does not count on the mininum of ten Flare focused chapter) R&R!!

* * *

Flare: What the fuck? you showed it! 

Writer: Well it wasn't your first time with her remember?

Flare: Yeah but they don't know that!

Linith: They do now!

Naruto: SHUT IT ALL Y'ALLS!

Kyuubi: I'm trying to sleep!

Nekomata: Hello

Writer: Nekomata-chan!

My girlfriend: Joseph!

writer: ... she's a friend mi amor

My girlfriend: oh...

Yugito: Joseph-kun! Flare-kun! Naruto-kun!

My girlfriend: what about her?

Writer: ...

Ellimere: Yugito is married to Flare-kun...

everyone: R&R


	8. Mission to Wave! P4: Return Home

New chapter? well ok a new chapter

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Legend:

(A/N small author's note)

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

**"Biju-gan influenced/biju & Higher level summon"**

_**'biju & higher level summon'**_

Jutsu

_Song lyrics_

**Fights**

'quote'

"_**Biju Influenced speech**_"

_"Thought speech"_

_**"Biju talking from inside seal"**_

* * *

Return of The Clans:

Mission to Wave! Part Four: Return Home/And Punishment For Tratiors

Flare walked in the back of the group as his wives worried about him, "But he keeps losing his temper!" whispered Yugito as Ellimere just shrugged, "I can hear you, you do know that right?" asked Flare as they walked down the path to Konohagakure no sato, "Flare get over yourself" sai Naruto as he walked slower to fall in place beside Flare. Flare glanced at him, "Don't repeat what I am about to say got it?" asked Flare whispering to Naruto who nodded, "We are being followed, by the soon to be former Orochi Guardian" whispered Flare and he shunshined behind the girl kicking her into the clearing, "Linith, Kyuubi-sama, we have a tratior in our mist" said Flare as he landed beside the unfortunate girl. Linith went into to a Biju Guardian mentality and converged on the fallen girl only to be grabbed by Kyuubi, **"Not yet"** she said and Flare kicked the girl over onto her back, "Flare-san? I thought you were dead!" she said and Flare looked at the girl in disgust, "And that gives you the right to neglect your Guardian duties, Shoushi?" asked Flare and Shoushi looked fearful, "I had lost track of her a while ago Flare-san" said Shoushi trying to make a valid excuse and Flare backhanded her, "Elli-hime was assualted on no less then fourty attempts and you didn't see fit at all to save her?" said Flare anger boiling over only Kyuubi and Linith understood his rage. "The punishment for becoming a tratior is death, but seeing as I have been doing you job for you..." Flare left the sentance hang and Shoushi got the message, "I have a chance to live?" she inquaried and Flare nodded Kyuubi agreed to the terms on that he had been taking care of Ellimere, thus making Shoushi unneeded but that didn't excuse her absends, "You have to defeat me" was all he said in a monotone voice.

While I have a chance to tell you what she looks like I will, She's a beauty among beauties, her Midnight black hair in contrast to her pale skin, only her skill matches her beauty, nor is she mindless, she is only third to Flare who is second to Linith. Flare drew a kunai getting into a fighting stance, "You do know I am go_**ing to kill you, you never were able to beat me**_" said Flare as he activated the Kitsune Dou angrily as Shoushi just closed her eyes and got into her fighting stance only to be knocked over by Flare who kicked her legs out from under her and she landed on her back rolling to avoid a stab from Flare's katana. Shoushi then threw shuriken that were deflected by Flare's Katana, "_**Come on you can do better then that**_" taunted Flare as he appeared behind the Orochi Guardian and slice her in half as a cloud of smoke covered her. "_**Fuuton Kai No Justu**_" said Flare blowing the smoke away and he found a log that was cut directly in half dodging a kunai thrown at him he got kicked in the side by Shoushi whom was fighting with nothing held back and Flare actually smirked, "You never hit me before" he said as he deactivated the Kitsune Dou and he threw kunai at her and as she either deflected them or dodged them he charged at her and aimed a slash at her throat but Shoushi dodged and kicked Flare away. "Gomen Flare but I am not letting you kill me" she said her eyes turning violet and slits that were slanted outwards(A/N: her pupils look like this: \ /), " The Subetagan" said Flare as he got in a kenjustu stance. "Yes it is and I finally activated it when I heard of your death I started looking for Kyuubi to ask her why you died but it seems I was lied to" said Shoushi as Flare smirked, "I didn't know you cared" he lied as his eyes changed to the kami-kitsune, "Sorry Flare-kun but I'm not sharing" she said as she charged at the Kitsune guardian...

Flare was leaning on a tree looking at the unconcious form of Shoushi, "Kyuubi-sama you really think I should let her live?" he asked and Kyuubi nodded smiling, **"She was able to get through your defenses pretty well for a Orochi Guardian"** said Kyuubi and Flare sighed, "What ever".

about a day later Shoushi woke up as Zabuza carried her, "I can walk, you know" she said to the shinobi swordsman and he dropped her and she landed gracefully. "So Shoushi you're the idiot Flare-kun told me about?" asked Yugito and Ellimere slapped her forehead, "Yugito shut up"

* * *

R&R no Flames anybody who wants to beta read this story or any of my stories PM me and I'll get back to you DO NOT ASK IN YOUR REVIEW

* * *

Writer: Well I finished the chapter

Flare: about time

Shoushi: I thought he was going to kill me

Writer: eh like I'd let you get hurt

everyone: R&R EVERYONE!!


	9. Complete Betrayal!

hey, just thought I'd tell you this chapter skips a few weeks we are now at the Sasuke Betrayal Arch also do not ask why Kakashi is alive I don't know I should ask Shinigami though maybe he knows

I do not own Naruto...

* * *

Legend:

(A/N small author's note)

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

**"Biju-gan influenced/biju & Higher level summon"**

_**'biju & higher level summon'**_

Jutsu

_Song lyrics_

**Fights**

'quote'

"_**Biju Influenced speech**_"

_"Thought speech"_

_**"Biju talking from inside seal"**_

* * *

Return of The Clans:

Complete Betrayal!

Flare was out on Guardian work so he and Linith were out, the village the council had released and pardoned Sasuke and Kakashi somehow was back noone not even Nekomata knew how but for once they were glad cause he started to teach Naruto element manipulation hell he started to teach Yugito how to use the Chidori but she could only use it effectively when channeling demonic chakra. "Hello Kakashi-sensie" said Sasuke and Kakashi turned and lifted his hai-ate and glared at the Uchiha, "Sasuke what are you doing here!" exclaimed Kakashi as he started to go through handseals for the chidori and Naruto, not knowing why Sasuke was out of prision, started to make the Fuuton: Rasengan. "I don't think you want to do that" said Sasuke as he pointed to his forehead and they noticed the leaf symbol Zabuza frowned he had just got there hoping to kick some idiot butt but it seemed that Sasuke was still apart of this village. "Zabuza A-ranked missing nin from Kirigakure no Sato what the fuck you doing here?" asked both Sasuke and Kakashi and Zabuza sighed and pointed to his hai-ate, "I'm a Kohona nin now" he replied.

Naruto was pissed he barged into the council chambers during a meeting and when two ANBU tried to stop him he introduced them to his fists his anger making him faster then them, "Why did you free the teme?" he questioned. Tsunade not even stopping him even going as far as ordering the ANBU to fall back as Naruto intarigated the council the Shinobi council looked at Naruto confused and the elder council was mixed while the civilian council was smug, "Know your place demon-" the person who said that was immedently kill by a Kunai thrown by an ANBU. Naruto looked at the ANBU, "He broke the Sandaime's law" and Naruto shrugged before turning back to the council. Just then a Chuunin burst into the room, "Hokage-sama! Sasuke has just left with shinobi from Otogakure!" said the chuunin and Naruto looked at the council, "Told ya" he said before shunshining to gather a group to retrieve Sasuke. "I hope you learn from this" said Tsunade as she got ready to head out but was stopped by ANBU with NE on their masks the regular ANBU attacked them...

Naruto had gotten Shikamaru, Neji, Ellimere, Yugito, and Choji together and smirked, "Well it's like this Sasuke-teme is attempting to flee to Otogakure" said Naruto getting to the point. Kyuubi walked over to her mate, "You're not planning on going anywhere with out me are you Naru-kun?" asked the demonic jounin and Naruto sighed, "Kyu-tenshi I can't have you come with us this time someone needs to send Zabuza and Haku in the right direction" said Naruto but in reality he knew that Sasuke could cancel out her chakra and he rather her be safe.

Flare, Linith , and Sai were out of the village about four miles away when sai spoke up, "Danzo-sama must have started the attack by now" said Sai and Flare slammed the NE agent against the side of a tree,**"WHAT!"** sad Flare the biju-gan flaring chakra through out his body causing him to slowly kill Sai till Linith grabbed his arm, "Flare-kun do you really think that Sai here thinks that this is right if he aid it so you can hear it?" asked Linith and Flare looked at her before slowly calming. "Is that it Sai?" asked Flare and Slowly Sai nodded looking towards the village and Flare snarled, **"Shoushi you take care of our Guardian work me and Linith have work to do"** said Flare as he started towards Konoha.

Naruto and his group had headed out towards the Fire-Rice border and already they were down three members of their group Choji was fighting that fat guy, Neji was fighting that spider guy, and Yugito was fighting Tayuya(that is the only name I remember...). "This is bull! I am growing tired of searching for this teme" said Naruto little did he know that someone was following them.

Kyuubi was worried about her mate so as soon as she was out of his range of chakra sense she headed after him.

Kakashi was gathering what shinobi he could as he looked for Zabuza and Haku whom he found drinking(Zabuza) and flirting with a guy(Haku) Kakashi normally would be giggling perversly just grabbed them and proceded to relay the information to them and as soon as they heard Naruto had headed out, Zabuza grabbed his head cleaver, Haku put on an emontionless mask, and headed out with the now three man cell.

Naruto decided it was time for jinchuriki of stronger malice attack as they got close to the two headed guy and Ellimere volunteered for the job and Naruto nodded before taking off after the guy that took Sasuke's barrel from that two headed guy. "I don't know who you are but let Sasuke go right now" said Naruto as he got into a stance he had been working on, normally he would be in the Shiton Taijutsu stance but he was trying to master this, and what better way then in combat?

"Flare-san I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner" said Sai, if Flare had been in the mood to listen he might have heard the emotionlessness in Sai's voice and tried to confront it but right now all that mattered to him was to get to Konoha and stop Danzo before he destroyed Konoha for Naruto's sake. "Sai shut up" said Linith as she continued to jump from one branch to the next, "I can't stand your talking" she added and with that she focused chakra into her legs and speed off into the city Flare was right behind her. Sai was no fool he detested what Danzo was doing so instead of attacking any shinobi that didn't have the NE on their mask or Hai-ate he atacked the ones with the NE on their mask or Hai-ate. 

* * *

Well I hope you like Cliffhangers cause that is all your getting this time sorry FLAMERS BEWARE YOU MIGHT GET BURNT

* * *

Writer: I swear I need to set up a simple plan of action for my stories

Linith: Joseph you seem tense...

Writer: -looks at Linith before flying back from a nose bleed- PUT... SOME... DAMN... CLOTHES... ON! LINTH!

Linith: Awe but I thought you liked my figure

Writer: -grumbles something about never talking about relationship problems with characters again- Linith you do know Flare would kill me right? not to mention so would my ex

Yugito: That is why I'm here stupid

Writer: AH HELL

Both girls: -giggles-

Writer: THIS IS WHY TEENS SHOULDN'T OWN NARUTO!

Yugito: -kisses my neck while I stand stock still out of shock- Well you don't own Naruto, Joseph-kun 

Writer: -twitches, looks at audeance- _help me_-is pleading-_  
_

-a curtain falls and blocks me and the two females from view-

BANG

CRASH!

-a baby crying-

-a gun goes off-

Writer: well I got away from the two females -only has pants on-

Ellimere: Where are those two?

Writer: -points back stage-

Ellimere: thought so -heads back stage

Yugito: HA she didn't see me -knocks me on the ground and starts to kiss me-

Writer: -kage shunshins away-

Yugito: -disappears with me though not on purpose I should tell you-

Ellimere and Linith: READ AND REVIEW!


	10. Fighting For Their Lives

I am going to ask Masashi Kishimoto if I can actually publish this(ok not planning on that being fruitful by any stretch of the imagination) as a book and maybe have this out as a movie with these reviews lol I know I have no reviews so please review I am about to say flames will be accepted

I do not own Naruto but I know who does

* * *

Legend:

(A/N small author's note)

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

**"Biju-gan influenced/biju & Higher level summon"**

_**'biju & higher level summon'**_

Jutsu

_Song lyrics_

**Fights**

'quote'

"_**Biju Influenced speech**_"

_"Thought speech"_

_**"Biju talking from inside seal"**_

Return of The Clans:

Fighting For Their Lives  


Sai now was fighting with one whom he might have called a friend if he had emotions, but he didn't and he had to save Konohagakure no Sato from destruction.

Linith, Flare, and now Yugito whom had just returned to the village from the rescue attempt were fighting side by side, "Flare-kun I have some good news!" said Yugito causing the Kitsune Kanshisha(1) look at her, "What?" he asked blocking a strike to his Coradid artery and kicking the guilty party towards their doom via a fire jutsu used by a Shinobi loyal to Konoha. "I'm pregnant!" she said and Flare blinked looking at her and then while stabbing a ROOT ANBU in the eye cussed, "FUCK! I'm not ready for Ellimere's and now I have to- never mind" he said dodging a punch to his gut and Linith threw a kunai through the ROOT ANBU. "Yugi-tenshi, you do realize I am not upset at this I am happy it is just the timing" he said as Linith decided to play guard for a bit.

"SASUKE!" said Naruto as he landed on one side of the 'Valley of The End', "What is it dope?" asked Sasuke calmly standing on the otherside and Naruto seethed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! OROCHIMARU IS-" started Naruto, "Shut it Naruto, I don't care about what Orochimaru does. All I care about is revenge" said Sasuke only to be punched in the gut by Naruto who had disappeared in a red flash(2), "Teme I won't let you go to him" said Naruto his eyes violet with the Subetagan(3). Sasuke activated the Sharingan each eye having three comma marks, "So the Dope has a Keeki Genkai, lets see how it fairs against my sharingan" said Sasuke and Naruto grinned like a fox as a tail appeared behind him, "I'm no idiot Sasuke, nor am I human anymore" said Naruto before disappearing in a red flash.

"Makyō Hyō Shō(4)!" said Haku and mirrors made of ice surrounded he opponents who were ROOT ANBU of course, "You have endangered my presicious people, as such you can not live" said Haku before flying from one mirror to the next tossing senpon needles at the ROOT agents killing them. Zabuza was having the time of his life cutting through ROOT left and right,_Mizu Bunshin_ he thought making a half ram seal and three copies of himself started to join in the fun.

_Katon! Goukakyuu No Jutsu_ Thought Flare as he blew the fireball at his opponent, "Sorry but I won't be taken down yet" said Flare as his eyes transformed into the Sharingan. "CHIDORI!" Yelled Yugito as she charged through her opponent, "That's 47 Flare-kun!" she said smiling and Flare smirked, "59 here" he said and Linith laughed, "you two are slow I am already at 99" she said and Flare looked at her. "Hell no" Flare activated his Biju-gan and Yugito went to two tailed form and well lets just say noone stood against them long(5).

Sai sighed as he killed yet another ROOT he had reported to Tsunade only to at first be attacked but he didn't fight back she listened to him.

Sasuke spit up blood as Naruto stood a little ways away glaring at him, "WHAT ARE YOU!" asked Sasuke and Naruto flinched, "I am your teammate Sasuke" said Naruto. Throwing a kunai at Naruto, Sasuke started going through handseals, "CHIDORI(6)!" said Sasuke as he started the jutsu that he believed would end this. "Fuuton: RASENGAN!" said Naruto charging at Sasuke intent on stopping him at all cost.

"Time to die Kakashi?" asked a ROOT who just landed infront of the famous nin, "Yeah for you, Raikiri" said Kakashi before cutting the enemy-nin down and Gai heard Kakashi's voice(he did not know Kakashi was still alive), "MY ETERNAL RIVAL I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT NOT EVEN DEATH COULD KEEP YOU DOWN!" shouted the crazy jounin. Kakashi was wondering would it matter if he killed Gai... 

* * *

Another chapter bites the dust R&R

1. Kitsune Kanshisha: Kitsune Guardian I finally found the word for guardian in Japanese

2. Naruto used his newest jutsu, Soudai hirashin Jutsu: Grand Flying Thnder God jutsu

3. A chapter late but what the hell, Subetagan: Sword's Eye, This Doujutsu is akin to the rinnigan of Pain's as it is the only Doujutsu not canceled by it it is used mostly by a Kenjutsu clan that has lowered down to three members one is currently a Orochi Guardian

4. Makyō Hyō Shō: Demonic Ice Mirror

5. I know I got this from Naruto and Ino Choice but it was _**too good**_ to pass up

6. No battle in the Valley of The End is complete without Sasuke using this jutsu 

* * *

Writer: Well I have to say I didn't hate that, Yugito...

Yugito: You shouldn't after all you were m-

-I cover her mouth-

Writer: OK that doesn't need to be said aloud

Ellimere: And we don't need to be reminded -shudders-

Yugito: shut up

Writer: ...

Everyone: Read and Review!


	11. Sasuke Killed, Flare Takes The Fall

ICE CREAM!!

Not owning Naruto is the bane of my existance

* * *

Legend:

(A/N small author's note)

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

**"Biju-gan influenced/biju & Higher level summon"**

_**'biju & higher level summon'**_

Jutsu

_Song lyrics_

**Fights**

'quote'

"_**Biju Influenced speech**_"

_"Thought speech"_

_**"Biju talking from inside seal"**_

* * *

Return of The Clans:

Sasuke Killed, Flare Takes The Fall, Team Biju dies With a Bang

* * *

Flare blocked a strike to Yugito's back, "You will not harm my family" he said his eyes changing to the Biju-gan and he cut through the ROOT ANBU. "Aww Flare-kun you killed the last one" said Linith landing beside her husband causing Flare to roll his eyes.

Sasuke activated the cured seal he had gotten from Orochimaru somewhere... And started to attack Naruto again whom dodged the attack and Kyuubi whom just appeared on the battle field grabbed the arm of the Uchiha, **"You will not harm my Naru-kun"** said Kyuubi and she shot her hand through the Uchiha's chest causing him to cough up blood. "Who-" with that Sasuke was removesd- I mean killed.

Walking back to the village after extracting enough semen to keep the council happy Kyuubi and Naruto took 'the scenic route' to head back.

Flare sighed as he saw Naruto and Kyuubi walking back both looking worse for wear and he knew why damn why id he have to be linked to them? Oh yeah cause he was the Kitsune Kanshisha...

"The demon killed the Uchiha!" said a villager and that caused a large scale riot in the streets Flare and Team Biju entered a full scale fight as most were biju kanshisha thus...

Yugito fell first, but took with her at least a quarter of the agressors. Flare activated the Kitsune-dou replenishing his strength and then while he protected Kyuubi, Ellimere was struck down, it was civilians and shinobi alike on both sides. Flare snapped, rushing out he started to cut through any in his way, he would not lose, Linith or her child, he needed someone to hold after this was done.

Naruto released his hedge revealing ten tails and a fuuton: Rasenshuriken in his hand, "I will not sit and watch my precious people die!" said Naruto, and he joined in. Kakashi at on the side of team biju and Gai on the other, "One last match huh?" asked Kakashi, putting his book away, and Gai just got in the iron fist stance. Lee and Rune fought for team biju teammate versus teammate blood against blood.

Tsunade and Sarutobi arrived at the scene and stopped the fight. Flare looked for Linith in the throughs of people but didn't see here and headed towards the wounded when he saw her a swollen belly too Flare was gobsmaked realizing she had a genjutsu over it and then he panicked Linith wasn't moving. "Tsunade-sama! he cried as he skidded beside Linith and started what little medical jutsu he knew wouldn't harm the baby, "What is it Fla- Kami what was she doing on active duty!" exclaimed Tsunade and Flare shook his head as he continued to try to save her. At least till he felt a hand on his and he raised his gaze to meet Linith's, "Don't. I am not going to make it anyway, I failed to protect Nekomata-sama" she said and Flare cried, "I can't lose you too, I lost everything! Linith, stay with me please" said Flare begging her not to die.

"You know I can't live with a failure like that, just do me a favor, take care of our baby, Flare-kun, my love" said Linith as she breathed her last breath. Flare just sat there cring silently as Tsunade got to work on saving the baby. Naruto and Kyuubi walked over to him and Flare still looking down stood up and punched Kyuubi square in the face, somehow i didn't register to the biju till a few seconds later, "I fucking quit" was all he said as Kyuubi's now bleeding lip started to heal. He walked away picking up the now saved baby girl and started for the village entrance, "Naruto, Kyuubi, sorry" he said before he scratched his Hai-ate and tossed it to the ground. Walking out Flare caught Danzou as he tried to flee, "AND FOR YOU!!" said Flare as he tossed him into the air and stabbed him through the chest, "Konoha, if you so much as harm a single hair on Naruto or his own I will kill he ones that did so. no matter how many" said Flare.

And with that Flar endded his life as a shinobi of Konoha, and as a Biju Kanshisha, and headed off to somewhere he could raise his daughter... Linith, That would be her name in honor of her mother...

* * *

Well not the ending i was expecting to write but it is the ending that happened I will edit The Kyukage and The Mizukage ASAP to fix it to match this ending R&R I owe alot of the lack of updates from lack of encouragement

* * *

K F: So Thus starts Bijugakure no Sato

Linith: yep, daddy

K F: How you doin babygirl?

Writer: -clears throat- well on to the last story in this series and don't forget...

everyone: Read and Review!


End file.
